La canción
by RyuAran
Summary: Mientras espera a que Seto despierte, su único consuelo es esa canción, una y otra vez la repite en aquella sala de hospital. Hoy reconforta el alama, pero mañana, esa canción le robará todo. Seto x Yami


**"La canción"**

**Por: Ryu Aran**

**Capítulo 1: "Nuestra historia"**

_Después de tantas peleas, de tantas miradas hirientes, de tantas amenazas, de tantos duelos, al fin…_

_Al fin podíamos exclamar una gran victoria, que digo victoria… Era algo más, inexpresable con las palabras, yo estaba súper emocionado cuando paso, cuando por fin nos dijimos lo que sentíamos y recuerdo perfectamente ese día, era simplemente como me gustan los días, soleados, con viento fresco y de la mano de mi pareja._

_Amor, al fin había llegado, bueno, no era la primera vez que estaba en mi, pero algo en mi me decía que esta era el amor del bueno, ese que será para siempre, ese que cada día, cada instante llenaba todos los sentidos y todas las expectativas. _

"¿Tú crees que lo nuestro sea eterno, Seto?" – decía Yami, instantes después de haberse declarado mutuamente.

"No lo sé, pero eso que importa, ahora estamos juntos, tirados en el pasto, tú sobre mi pecho, qué más da lo que venga, lo importante es que tú estarás ahí… No, estaremos ahí" – decía Seto mientras acariciaba la espalda Yami. Éste último sólo sonreía, porque, efectivamente, era cierto, jamás escuchó tantas cosas sabias juntas.

"¿Recuerdas cuando pasaba a tu lado y ni siquiera me mirabas? Que ponías tu carota, ¿esa que siempre le pones a todo mundo?" – decía Yami, quien apretaba más fuerte la mano de su acompañante al recordar aquellos momentos.

Seto torcía los labios en señal de desagrado, lo volteaba a ver con esa 'carota' de siempre y le decía:

"No es cierto, nunca puse tal gesto… Y si lo hice, soy así… Es más, soy un CEO" – y sonreía levemente, seguro de que su comentario haría soltar la risa de su amante.

Y si, Yami estaba risueño, y sin querer, recargaba un poco su cabeza en el hombro de Seto, y éste a su vez regresaba el gesto al tomarlo por la espalda en un tierno abrazo.

"Yo te amo… tu complementas mi vida…" – decía mirando al frente, más erguido, como sin con el lenguaje corporal dijera que el compromiso era más fuerte que las palabras, así era Seto y eso le encantaba a Yami.

"Yo también te amo, con toda mi alma" – respondió y le robo un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ese delicioso beso que sólo Yami podía ejecutar, y que era el único que hacia levantar las cejas al Sr. Realidad Virtual.

_El tiempo paso y las cosas entre nosotros se ponían cada día más estupendas, y a la par de ello, nos conocíamos mejor el uno al otro, nuestros intereses, nuestros gustos, compartíamos cosas, compartíamos nuestros mundos y todo genial._

_Descubrí que la segunda cosa que más amaba en este universo era su empresa, la tercera a su hermano y la primera, me sentí feliz de ser yo. El descubrió lo mismo en mi, el era lo que mas amaba en mi vida, la segunda los duelos, la tercera haraganear…_

_Poco a poco, establecimos una rutina, la cual exquisitamente se componía de las cosas que a ambos nos gustaban, me fui a vivir a su casa, deje al abuelo y a Yugi, eso costó un poco de trabajo, pero al menos, la cama era toda nuestra de noche._

_Ahora se me viene a la mente, cuando íbamos a ese hermoso restaurant de comida japonesa, ese que siempre frecuentábamos dado que los dos éramos fans del estilo. Mesa de siempre, menú diferente; amor de siempre, caricias nuevas por debajo de la mesa…_

La mano de Yami en la rodilla de Seto subía de una manera coqueta hacia sus muslos y ese pequeño calambre eléctrico ponía el condimento perfecto a la comida. Seto sonreía mientras masticaba y lanzaba una mirada asesina a Yami, el cual se derretía y no podía evitar apretar aun más en la zona en que estaba.

"Lujurioso…" – le decía Seto, tan bajito que solo él le pudiese oír.

"¿Si?" – respondía preguntando mientras llevaba un bocado.

"Y sabes que me gusta…" – decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Yami reía y casi tira un poco de comida del plato, lo cual hacia surgir carcajadas.

Era magia, no se le puede llamar de otra forma.

Salían del lugar y sin querer, notaban cómo la gente los miraba como la pareja perfecta, todo lindo alrededor de ellos, si llegaban a pelear, en menos de cinco minutos todo resuelto, si algo estaba mal, los dos lo arreglaban hablando, algo atípico de las personas; pero si, entre ellos el don de la conversación se daba en cualquier momento, quizá era el factor que hacía que todo funcionara.

"Me dejaste… bastante estimulado…" – le decía Seto.

"Uy… eso suena… excelente"

Y al instante, ya estaba sobre el oji azul con un tremendo beso…

A los alrededores, y como siempre, el lado tierno y romántico de los transeúntes salía a relucir, las sonrisas, los suspiros, los deseos de ser esos dos que se estaban amando.

Y al finalizar el beso, se miraban a los ojos, juntaban frentes y se repetían el uno al otro:

"Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado"

_Y así, tan enamorados, seguíamos caminando por las calles de Domino, vagando juntos, no importaba el rumbo, siempre y cuando fuéramos juntos. Y al final del día, cuando el fuego estaba completamente encendido, íbamos a casa, a hacer el amor como locos, como si fuera la última vez que nos veríamos, como si fuera la última vez que nos acariciáramos, como si fuera nuestro lecho de muerte y lo único que quisiéramos al final era estar uno al lado del otro._

El sudor, el placer, las palabras de amor, sus cuerpos, era todo lo que en esos momentos necesitaban uno del otro. Era la forma más hermosa de demostrar su amor.

Al final, tendidos sobre la cama, abrazados, de nueva cuenta se hacían reír, ya sea con tonterías o con bromas, al final del día, todo era felicidad.

La noche pasaba de manera rápida, el latir de dos corazones que se aman, era siempre la mejor canción de cuna… bueno, nunca faltaban unos buenos ronquidos como coros para complementar…

_Y a la mañana siguiente, el trabajo, la escuela, si, Seto me obligó, es decir, me convenció de estudiar una carrera universitaria; Seto estaba convencido de mi potencial, decía que un buen día lo igualaría. El sueño dorado de mi CEO era comprar a Bill Gates, aun lo veo diciendo eso por primera vez y aun recuerdo que mis risas lo hirieron._

Cada día era la historia perfecta, todo divino, hasta que un mal día, todo cambió…

"Y heme aquí, desahogándome en una sala de hospital para sentir que soy un poco más fuerte de lo que aparento…. Contándole mi cuento de hadas a una niñita… gracias linda, pero quisiera estar solo…" – le decía Yami a esa pequeña que al igual que él, vio destrozada esa historia de amor.

"¿Cómo fue a pasar? Yo y mi estúpido sentido heroico, debería dejar eso de lado y madurar…" – se recriminaba mentalmente por la situación en que estaban. Su hermosa historia no debía terminar así.

Seto se encontraba en una habitación blanca, rodeado de flores, esas que anuncian las convalecencias de los amigos y la familia, entubado, luchando por sobrevivir, desconectado de este mundo, tal vez por un rato, tal vez para siempre.

Yami regresaba de nuevo a verle, había poco que decir en realidad, le dolía en el alma verlo de esa manera, pero sabía que como en todo, también podían salir de esta, eran un gran equipo y su cualidad era nunca dejar vencerse, así que mientras Seto luchaba con todo, el lo haría el doble o el triple.

"Lo siento, todo fue mi culpa, lo siento tanto… Yo debería estar ahí, no tú, tú tienes mucho por que vivir… Yo sólo… sólo soy parte de mi vida…"

Tomó su mano, un poco fría, con catéter proporcionando algo de vida, aquello dolió mucho. La besó, y la colocó en una de sus mejillas, esperando recibir esas tibias caricias que solo Seto sabia darle. Si, seguía doliendo, pero esta vez pensó mejor las cosas y mas firme que nunca en su vida, le dijo:

"No temas estar solo, mis manos son fuertes y pueden sostenerte… Hoy, que estas a la caída, yo voy a arriesgar mi vida, doy mi alma por ver tus labios resucitar de un beso, hasta morir… Yo te amo Seto, mañana encontraremos la razón para sentirnos cada vez mejor, mañana mi amor… mañana habrá una luz esperándonos, sólo no te rindas, y te prometo que yo no lo haré"

Un mañana, es todo lo que queda al final del día, un mañana infinito. Siempre se repite y nunca llega…


End file.
